Tea
by snixjuice14
Summary: Miss Brittany and Miss Santana meet at a formal Tea Party held by the Pierce's. Brittany is immediately intrigued by Santana's charm and beauty, but it seems as though Master Samuel, Brittany's brother has taken an interest as well. Set in the UK in the late 1600's.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys! This is a new story I've been working on lately. It's set in the 1600's in the UK. Also, it's in like an imaginary world where homosexuality is treated the same as heterosexuality. Like, no homophobic people at all. I hope you guys enjoy it. If you wouldn't mind leaving a review at the end to tell me if I should continue, that'd be great. There isn't much Brittana in this chapter but there will definitely be more as the story continues. This is just getting the story going. Thanks my lovies. Read on...

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

London, England 1674 - The Pierce Castle

"Miss Brittany!" Were the words that echoed through the castle, bouncing off the walls as the owner of the voice that was saying them kept repeating herself as she ran toward a door, lifting her servant dress from the ground as the sounds her shoes were making made it obvious she was in a hurry, "Miss Brittany!" She repeated as she opened the door she was in such a hurry to get to, "Oh, Miss Brittany, do get up. The party is in half an hour and your mother wants you in your best dress before the guests arrive." She said as she hurriedly started picking up some of the scattered clothes on the floor. As soon as she had put the clothes in a neat pile on Miss Brittany's dresser, she stood and looked at the bed, "Now, Miss Brittany, I have been told to let you know that this afternoon is a very big event for Master Samuel and yourself. Your father says that one of you shall pick a wife. So I suggest you get up and let me help you dress."

"I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself, Emma, thank you." Said Miss Brittany as she sat up in her bed, blonde strands of hair falling onto her face.

"Yes, Miss. May I help with your hair?" Asked Emma as she ran her hands over her apron.

"Yes, Emma. That would be lovely, thank you." Said Brittany as she climbed out of bed and walked to her closet, "Which dress shall I wear? I know mother says that I shall wear my best dress but the fact of the matter is that all my dresses are my best dress, so she needs to be more particular about which exact dress she'd like for me to wear, wouldn't you agree?" Emma smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Miss. She said she would like you to wear the blue one. Master Samuel is wearing blue as well today and your mother wants you two to match. She said it shall look smart." Said Emma as she walked over to Brittany's closet and took out the blue dress she had been referring to.

"Oh, good lord! Why is it that just because Samuel and I are twins, mother has to find a way to make sure we are wearing the same colors at all times?! It's rather annoying." Said Brittany as she took her sleep dress off and threw it to the floor before Emma rushed to pick it up and fold it, placing it on the pile on Brittany's dresser.

Miss Brittany had no problem being naked in front of her servant Emma, seeing as though Emma had been her servant since she was a child.

With a roll of her eyes, Brittany proceeded to get dressed. As soon as she was dressed, Emma sat her down at her dressing table and started to comb her hair.

"Are you excited about this afternoon, Miss?" Emma asked, knowing that Brittany had been looking forward to choosing a wife ever since she started working at the Pierce castle.

Miss Brittany smiled as Emma continued to run the comb through her blonde hair.

"I am rather. I'm looking forward to choosing a wife. I truly hope that father will let me choose first, seeing as though I was born first... Even if there was only a 3 minute difference." She answered, "But because Samuel is a man, father might decide to let him choose first. In times like these, I do wish it were mother that decided who chooses a wife first." She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yes, Miss, I understand. Master Samuel and yourself do have quite the same taste in women." Said Emma, putting the comb down and picking up an elastic band to tie up Miss Brittany's hair.

"That is true. I don't understand why we're having a tea party instead of a ball. Should it not be a ball where one of us chooses a wife? A tea party seems silly." Said Brittany as Emma finished up with her hair.

"I know Miss, but you know how your parents are. They would much rather do something that others would not think of doing." Said Emma, brushing a strand of hair out of Miss Brittany's face.

"Yes, I know. At times, it's rather annoying. This is one of those times. As much as I love tea party's, I don't think they are suitable for picking a wife. But, it is not my decision to make, so I shall go. Thank you for doing my hair, Emma." Said Miss Brittany as she stood up and walked back to her closet to get her shoes, "Would you mind feeding Lord Tubbington while I'm at the party? I'm afraid I shall not have time."

"Yes, of course, Miss." Said Emma, "Is there anything else you need or may I go?"

"You may go, thank you Emma." She said with a smile.

Miss Brittany finished putting on her shoes as Emma left her room. She stood for a moment and sighed. She's never liked how her mother found the need to make sure herself and her brother, Samuel, matched at every event they either went to or held. As she was walking out of her bedroom after opening her blinds, a smile graced her face. She might be able to pick a wife this afternoon. And that smile stuck as she made her way to the great lounge.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Miss Brittany and Master Samuel sat in the great lounge, waiting for their father to tell them which of them was able to pick a wife. They sat on the big red sofa opposite their father's chair. Miss Brittany was nervously fiddling with her fingers as if they were going to set fire if she stopped moving them, but Master Samuel on the other hand, had a cocky grin plastered on his face, as if he knew Lord Pierce would say he was able to choose first, before his sister.

"Well, children, I haven't quite reached a decision yet. So, I think it's best for you two to enjoy the party and only after, shall I say who is allowed to choose a wife." Said Lord James Pierce. Brittany let out a relieved sigh and Samuel looked rather angry.

"But father, it is against tradition to decide which child get's to choose a wife after the party is held." Master Samuel protested.

"Where does it say that? I'd like to see it in fine print before I change my mind." Said Lord James and Brittany smiled to herself.

"Well.. Well, it doesn't really say it anywhere, but I know it is against tradition." Said Samuel.

"And how does one know this? Surely I know better than you, Samuel. I am your father and a great deal of years older." Said Lord James as Brittany tried to stifle a laugh at how her brother's cheeks were turning a deep shade of pink out of embarrassment, "This discussion os over, Samuel. Now, you shall get yourself together and make your way outside to the garden. The guests have already arrived. You as well, Brittany."

"Yes father." Said Brittany as she got up. She politely curtsied before making her way outside, the smile on her face growing with each step she took.

"Miss Brittany! What is it that your father decided, if I may ask?" Asked Emma, as Brittany walked over to the middle of the garden while the guests made conversation.

"The decision has not been made yet, Emma." Brittany said excitedly, "He said he shall decide after the party. Isn't it wonderful?"

"That it is, Miss." Said Emma, "Now, go. Your mother wants you at her table. She is currently speaking to Lady Maribel. Quickly, Miss, you wouldn't want to anger her today. She's got a short temper."

"Alright, thank you Emma." Said Brittany, making her way to her mothers table, smiling politely at guests as she walked, "Sorry to interrupt, mother, but Emma said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Ah, Brittany, yes. This is Lady Maribel Lopez." Said Brittany's mother, Lady Daphne Pierce. Brittany smiled at Lady Maribel and curtsied politely.

"How do you do, my lady?" Asked Brittany.

"I am doing great, Brittany. I must say, you look rather beautiful in your dress." Complimented Lady Maribel.

"Thank you, my lady. Mother suggested I wear it for the party." Said Brittany.

"It's lovely. I was just telling your mother about my daughter. I have brought her this afternoon as it is time she was married as well." Said Lady Maribel.

"Oh that's wonderful, my lady. What is your daughters name, perhaps I shall speak to her during the course of the party?" Asked Miss Brittany.

"Her name is Santana." Answered Lady Maribel.

"That's a beautiful name. I shall see to it that I speak to her a bit later." Said Miss Brittany.

"That's wonderful, Brittany." Said Lady Maribel.

"If you would excuse me, I have to make sure my brother is not inside still." Said Brittany as she curtsied again and smiled before walking off to make sure Samuel was not still sulking inside the castle, "Samuel, for the love of god, would you please put a smile on your face? You heard what father said, he has not decided yet so you could at least pretend as though you are happy. No lady is going to want to speak with you if you look like a sad little child that has just had his favorite toy taken away. Brighten up." Brittany scolded as she found her brother sitting inside the castle on the stairs leading up to the tower bedroom. The bedroom that was there for when either Samuel or Brittany was married.

"And why shall I listen to you?" He asked, his crossed arms tightening across his chest.

"Because, if you do not listen to me, no lady is going to want to be your wife. And besides, I was just speaking to Lady Maribel Lopez and she would like me to speak to her daughter. It's probably because I don't look like you." Said Brittany, her eyebrow raised as she challenged her brother to fight back.

"Lady Maribel Lopez? Of The Lopez Castle?" He asked and Brittany nodded, "Oh, my. What is her daughter's name?"

"I shall not tell you. That is for me to know and you to find out. I shall be going outside now to enjoy the party." Said Brittany before she turned around and made her way back to the garden to speak to some of the ladies her age.

As Brittany and Samuel started speaking to some of the guests, they had not really found any lady they liked enough to marry. Until one lady in particular caught Brittany's eye as she stood at the table with all the finger sandwiches. Brittany smiled at how she looked rather annoyed with the man she was speaking to.

"I'm sorry, I do not mean to interrupt but, may I please have a word with this beautiful young lady?" Brittany politely asked Master Finn as he spoke to the lady that had Brittany's full attention from the moment she laid eyes on her.

"Oh, why, Miss Brittany. Please, go ahead." Said Master Finn, bowing before walking off to speak to Miss Rachel.

"Miss Brittany, is it?" The raven haired beauty asked after Brittany and herself curtsied.

"Yes, it is."

"Well then, Miss Brittany, thank you for saving me from that disaster just waiting to happen. If my mother hadn't taught me how to behave like a lady, I probably would've hit him." Said the girl who's name Brittany still had not learned. Brittany chuckled and nodded her agreement.

"Master Finn can be rather annoying at times. He's good friends with my brother, Samuel, so I've gotten used to him." Said Brittany.

"I just spoke to Master Samuel. He seems rather arrogant, if I do say so myself. He is lovely to speak to, although he speaks a lot of himself." Said the girl. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he tends to do that to make sure people know just how great he thinks he is." Said Brittany.

"Yes. I noticed that." Said the girl.

"Would you like to accompany me on a walk through the garden? We can speak more privately." Suggested Brittany and the girl smiled.

"I'd love that, Miss Brittany." The girl replied and the two started walking through the garden, slowly walking further away from the party happening in front of the castle.

"So, I suppose you're here for the same reason as everyone else? To find someone you'd like to marry?" Brittany asked. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am, sadly. My mother feels that it's time I was married. I don't understand why, though. I am only 18, but as against the idea as I am, I need to respect my mothers wishes." Said the girl.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. I, on the other hand, am rather excited about choosing a wife. Well, if my father says I am allowed to, that is." Said Brittany, "I've always wanted to be married. To finally be addressed as 'Lady Brittany'. To be able to have a beautiful lady on my arm that would accompany me to balls and parties such as this one. To fall in love. Does that not sound like the most incredible thing to you? Falling in love. I've always wondered what it feels like to be in love. Have you not?"

"I must say I have, Miss Brittany. And, yes, being married does sound incredible, but only the way you've described it. Now I can't help but imagine what it'd be like to be married to you." Said the girl. Brittany felt her face flush and smiled as they walked. She couldn't understand why this girl, whose name she still hadn't learned, had such an effect on her. She felt butterflies in her stomach and at the moment, could not understand why or where they had come from. She'd had them as soon as she'd laid eyes on this girl.

"Why, thank you. I am flattered, especially because that compliment came from such a beautiful lady like yourself." Said Brittany, flirting with the girl who now had a great smile on her face. Brittany noticed the dimples on her cheeks and how plump her lips were. She'd also noticed the slightly darker skin tone of the girl and how deeply brown her eyes were.

"Thank you, Miss Brittany. You too, are very beautiful." Said the girl and they continued walking.

From the front of the castle, where the tea party was taking place, Master Samuel couldn't help but feel the slightest tinge of jealousy as he saw his sister and the girl he liked walking side by side, alone.

"Samuel, your mother says that after the party, you and I are allowed to go to the orchards. Miss Rachel and Miss Quinn shall go as well. Would you go?" Asked Master Finn as Samuel stood with a tea cup in his hand, his eyes steady on the two girls further down the garden. He gave a slight nod and took a sip of his tea.

"I shall, Finn. I'll meet the three of you in my father's carriage after the party." He answered, his eyes still fixed on the girls, who were now turning a corner. He sighed and looked at Master Finn, "Come. Let's go speak to Miss Rachel and Miss Quinn. I'm bored."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

After the party had finished, Miss Brittany and the darker haired girl were coming back up the garden. Samuel, Finn, Rachel and Quinn had already left in Lord Pierce's carriage to go to the orchards.

The darker haired girl's mother and father were speaking to Lord and Lady Pierce.

"Might I see you again?" Asked Brittany as the two of them stopped walking and faced each other. Her voice was hopeful as she had come to like the darker haired girl.

"Yes, I shall come visit when I have the time. Tomorrow maybe?" Suggested the girl. Brittany smiled and nodded bashfully.

"Tomorrow sounds perfect. Maybe we could make a visit to the orchards?" Brittany asked. The girl nodded and smiled.

"That sounds lovely. I shall come by tomorrow." She confirmed and curtsied, signaling that she was going to leave.

"Oh, Miss?" Said Brittany as the girl was walking away. She stopped and turned to face Brittany, "May I have a name?"

The girl smiled greatly again and nodded once.

"Santana."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

"Oh, Emma! She is absolutely beautiful! Her eyes are so dark and mysterious. And her hair, it's long and dark and I want to run my fingers through it to no end! And her lips, my god, her lips. They are so plump and look so soft. When she spoke, I could not take my eyes off of them. She's visiting me tomorrow and the two of us shall go to the orchards. I cannot contain my excitement." Said Brittany as she danced around her room. Emma stood by the doorway, smiling as she watched Miss Brittany in such a happy place.

"That's fantastic, Miss. I am truly happy for you." She said, "Does she have a name, Miss? Or shall I just address her as the beautiful and mysterious girl that you are hopelessly in love with already?"

"I am not in love, Emma." Said Brittany with a smile, "Although I am getting there, I can assure you of that. Her name is Miss Santana. Santana Lopez."

"Oh, my! She's a Lopez?! I overheard Master Samuel speaking about her to your father. It seems he's taken a liking to her as well." Said Emma as Miss Brittany started to panic.

"Samuel has spoken to father about Santana?! Oh, god, no! Emma, what am I to do? What if father let's Samuel choose a wife instead of myself? What then?" Asked Brittany as she paced around her room.

"Miss Brittany, calm yourself. If Master Samuel chooses Miss Santana to be his wife, she also has to choose him. It's the law of the kingdom. And if she likes you as much as you like her, I can assure you, she shall not choose him." Emma assured Brittany as she slowed her pace and sat at the foot of her rather large bed.

"Yes, you are right, Emma, thank you." Said Brittany, "I suppose I'll just have to do something extraordinary to make certain Miss Santana takes a stronger liking to me than she does to Samuel."

"Yes, maybe you should kiss her." Suggested Emma, "I have heard from quite a few of the ladies Master Samuel has been with that he is not such a great kisser."

Brittany laughed at what her servant was saying and put her hand over her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Emma! That's outrageous!" She said between giggles, "It's ridiculous, I can't kiss her. What if she doesn't wish to kiss me? I can just imagine how embarrassing that'd be."

"Oh, Miss Brittany. You have nothing to worry about. From what you've told me, I'm sure she wishes to kiss you just as you wish to kiss her." Said Emma, only to cause more giggles to erupt from Miss Brittany's mouth.

"Oh, Emma! You do make me laugh." She said and climbed into bed, "Thank you for that. Would you mind letting father know that I am rather tired and have gone to bed? He was supposed to tell Samuel and I which one of us is allowed to choose a wife but I am really not in the mood. Please would you let him know that I shall like to know in the morning?"

"Yes, of course, Miss. Good night." Said Emma and curtsied before walking out of Miss Brittany's room and closing the door.

Brittany sighed and rolled over in her bed before blowing out the candle on her night stand. She looked out the window as she lay in her bed and thought about what her father was to decide. She then thought about Santana and fell into a deep sleep with a smile plastered on her face.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

"Miss Brittany, your father wants to see you in the great lounge in an hour. He has asked me to assist you as you bathe." Said Emma in the early hours of the morning. Brittany slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Very well." She said and climbed out of bed and walked into her adjoining bathroom, "Would you mind drawing the bath while I undress, Emma?"

"Yes, Miss." Said Emma and started to draw Miss Brittany's bath.

"It's rather cold this morning, is it not?" Said Brittany. Emma nodded.

"It is, Miss. Your father suggested I pick you something warm to wear for the day." She said. Brittany hummed in approval and took off her undergarments. She now stood naked in the middle of the bathroom, her pink nipples had perked up from the cold and she had goose bumps all over her body, "Get in, Miss. You look freezing." Emma said and put her hand on Brittany's back, urging her toward the hot bath.

"Oh, god. It's so warm." Brittany said as she put her feet into the bath, sighing as she sunk in, "Thank you, Emma."

"It is my pleasure, Miss." Said Emma, "Lean forward. I need to scrub your back." Brittany did as Emma said and closed her eyes as Emma put some of the hot water onto her back with a washcloth. She sighed as the heat of the water spread all over her body and a smile graced her face.

"I am seeing Miss Santana today." She stated as the hot water ran down her neck from the washcloth, "What shall I wear? I suppose she shall arrive here around midday."

"Yes, Miss. Perhaps you should wear something pretty but not too formal. Maybe the dress your father gave you for your birthday. I'm sure Miss Santana shall take a a liking to that." Said Emma, "Lean back, Miss." She instructed and Brittany obeyed. As soon as the warm water cascaded down Brittany's naked chest, she sighed contentedly.

"That's a marvelous idea, Emma. Did you hear the rain last night? It was rather frightening." Said Brittany as Emma rinsed her long legs.

"That it was, Miss." Said Emma, "Stand up so we can dry you off." Emma stood up and held the towel out for Brittany.

"Thank you, Emma. After I've dressed, would you mind taking me to the study? I haven't seen Lord Tubbington since the night before last and I do miss him terribly." Said Brittany, stepping out of the bath and walking back into her room.

"Yes, of course, Miss. It seems he misses you as well. He's been rather stubborn, lately." Said Emma after draining the bath and following Miss Brittany into her room.

Miss Brittany took a seat on her bed, the towel still wrapped securely around her body.

"He's always been stubborn, Emma. He get's it from father." Stated Brittany, bringing a smile to Emma's face as she walked over to Brittany's closet to get her dress for the day.

"Yes, Miss. You do know him best, after all. Now, please do get your undergarments on while I search for your dress." Said Emma. Brittany nodded and stood up, moving to her dresser to put on her undergarments.

"Emma, do you think that I should still kiss Miss Santana this afternoon?" Brittany asked, now dressed in her undergarments, picking up her towel from the floor and folding it over her arm, carefully placing it on her dresser.

"I do, Miss. But it is entirely up to you. Perhaps you should pick her a flower from the garden." Suggested Emma as she set Brittany's dress on her bed before going back to get her shoes, "She may be rather impressed."

"Yes, I think I shall." Said Brittany as she picked up her dress and began to put it on while Emma set her shoes at her feet.

Emma then carefully did up the back of Brittany's dress after she had put on her shoes. While Emma did up her dress, Miss Brittany put her hair into a braid and let it lie over her shoulder.

"There we are, Miss. Shall we go to the study before or after breakfast?" Asked Emma.

"I think before. I'd like to pick that flower after breakfast." Said Brittany. Emma nodded and walked to the door to open it for Brittany.

As soon as the two women had left the room, the maids scurried in and began to tidy Miss Brittany's bedroom. They always did it in secret, for Miss Brittany had always thought that her bedroom had cleaned itself, and they did not wish to steal away her innocence.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

The study was rather large. It was where Brittany had decided Lord Tubbington shall sleep, seeing as though he wanted his own room.

"Tubbs, would you please wake up? I'd like to have a talk with you before father and mother call me for breakfast." Said Brittany, crossing her legs as she sat next to Lord Tubbington's bed. Brittany had insisted that he get the best cat bed in all of the kingdom. So, her father had one shipped in from India.

"Mew." Said Lord Tubbington, opening his eyes and purring at his owner as she ran her fingers through his fur.

"I know, Tubbs and I truly am sorry, but I've been rather busy and I didn't have time to come and see you. Please forgive me." Brittany said, a begging tone to her voice.

"Meow." Said Lord Tubbington.

"Don't take that tone with me, Tubbington! Now, look, I said I was sorry and you're just being difficult." Brittany scolded.

"Mew, mew." Lord Tubbington meowed in response. A smile graced Brittany's face and she kissed Lord Tubbington's head.

"Thank you, Tubbs. I'm trying to look my best for this afternoon. I have somewhat of a date with Miss Santana Lopez. She's rather beautiful, Tubbs. I think you'd like her." Said Brittany.

"Mew, meow."

"But you don't even know her, so how would you know that you don't like her?" Asked Brittany, sounding saddened by the fact that her best friend already didn't like the woman she'd taken a strong liking to.

"Meow, meow."

"For Christ sake, Tubbington! Could you be more difficult this morning?!" Brittany snapped before standing up and straightening out her dress, "Now, I shall be going to breakfast. You shall stay here and think about what you have done. I will make time to come and visit you this evening. Have a pleasant afternoon." She said and started walking toward the door where Emma was waiting, holding it open. She turned around and glared at her cat, "And don't think I didn't notice the stash of cigars hidden away underneath your pillow, Tubbington. It is a nasty habit, smoking, and I demand you to stop at once. That shall be all. Good bye." And she left, her head held high and a firm look plastered on her face.

As much as Miss Brittany loved and adored her cat, he did get on her nerves at times and she got rather irritated with him.

"Miss Brittany, your father would like you in the dining room for breakfast." Said Emma, running up behind Miss Brittany to keep up with her fast pace.

"Yes, alright. I shall make my way there now. I just need a breath of fresh air before I put everyone in an awful mood." Said Brittany, her voice showing how short her temper was at the moment. Emma nodded and curtsied before running off to the dining room to let the Lord and Lady of the castle know that their daughter would be at the breakfast table in a few minutes.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Fruit salad. It's what the Pierce's always had for breakfast, unless there was some sort of party or event being held at their castle.

As Brittany sat at the table and picked at the sliced apple and strawberry in her bowl, she rolled her eyes.

"Father, why is it that we can't have anything other than bloody fruit salad for breakfast? It's getting rather boring to have to eat the same thing every morning." She complained, pushing her bowl forward and folding her arms.

"Brittany, dear, please don't make a fuss. Neither your father nor I am in the mood to put up with any nonsense today." Scolded her mother. Samuel smirked as he put a piece of sliced apple in his mouth.

"Samuel, stop being such a wretched toad!" Snapped Brittany as her brother chuckled at the way their mother scolded her.

"Brittany Susan Pierce! Bite your tongue, young lady!" Her mother scolded again. Brittany rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Father, are you not going to tell us which of us is allowed to choose a wife?" Asked Samuel with fake politeness. His father nodded and put his fork down before opening his mouth to speak.

"Yes, Samuel. I was going to, but I have now decided that it shall wait at least a month. I am rather busy at the moment and have no time to be worrying about a wedding of any kind. So, therefore, my decision has been postponed until next month, and I shall announce which of you shall choose a wife at the Berry's Grand Ball." Lord James said and then stood up and left the room. Brittany and Samuel both sighed in frustration and slumped in their seats.

"Straighten up." Scolded their mother and the two of them immediately sat up straight.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

The smell of flowers bright and early in the morning always put Brittany in a better mood. She hummed as she picked a rose for Miss Santana.

"Miss Brittany! Miss Santana's carriage has just pulled up. She has arrived." Said Emma excitedly as Brittany turned to face her. She smiled and picked up her dress so as she could run to meet Miss Santana at her carriage.

"Will this rose be alright?" She asked as she ran past Emma who hurried to keep up.

"Yes, Miss. She'll love it, I'm sure." She assured Brittany who was now way ahead of her and already half way down the front steps of the castle to greet Miss Santana, "When that girl got so fast, I'll never know." Emma said to herself as she slowed her pace and walked into the castle.

Brittany raced down the steps excitedly as Miss Santana stepped out of her carriage. As soon as she saw Brittany, a smile graced her face.

"Miss Santana, good morning. How do you do?" Asked Brittany as her pace slowed and she stood still in front of Miss Santana. Santana smiled and curtsied after Brittany, who then took her hand and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to it.

"I am doing better now that I've arrived. Are you ready to visit the orchards? My driver shall take us, won't you William?" She asked politely. Her driver, William, nodded and bowed to Brittany.

"I thank you, sir." Said Brittany, "I've picked this for you, Santana. I thought it looked rather pretty and wanted you to have it."

Santana smiled and took the rose out of Brittany's hand, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her cheek before climbing into her carriage, beckoning Brittany to follow. With a dazed smile on her face, Brittany nodded to William, who in return, smiled greatly at her, before climbing in after Santana.

"Thank you for the rose, Brittany. It's beautiful. I shall put it in my bedroom." Said Santana, admiring the rose Brittany had picked her. It wasn't that she had gotten a rose, it was that she had gotten a rose from a girl that was more beautiful than words could describe.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Author's note: All right friends, that's the first chapter of this story. I have already written the next 3 chapters, so if you leave a review and tell me what you thought then I'll post the next one within a week. The next one will carry on from this one. Reviews are love and they make me happy. :) love love love...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: here's chapter 2 guys. Sorry for the wait. Just a little bit more info, Artie can walk in this story. Also, Brittana might happen fast but... That's how I want it so, those of you that don't... Sorry for you. :) enjoy.

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

London, England 1674 - The Orchards

The sun had finally started to come out as Santana and Brittany took a walk in the orchards. Santana had her dark, raven hair down and it was loose over her shoulders. Brittany had not stopped looking at her since they'd arrived. She kept thinking about Santana's possible reactions if she was to ask for a kiss. She really did not want to be told 'no' by this girl, especially considering her beauty.

"It is a lovely day, Miss. Wouldn't you agree?" Brittany asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Miss Santana smiled and turned her head to look at the blonde beauty beside her.

"Yes it is. I must say that it is better than it was last night. The rain kept me up." Santana said, slowly moving a stray hair out of her face and gently tucking it behind her ear.

"That's a shame, Miss Santana. A young lady should always get her sleep. We are rather moody if we don't." Santana giggled and nodded.

"We are, aren't we?" She agreed before stopping her movements and sitting down underneath the shade of a tree. Brittany watched as Santana smoothed out her dress and let her tanned legs rest in front of her. Brittany smiled and joined Santana underneath the tree.

"My father has not yet decided which of me and my brother is allowed to marry. He's said that he shall announce it at the Berry's Grand Ball in a month. I must admit that I am both pleased and disappointed. Pleased because it means that Samuel cannot turn into a cocky bastard, pardon my mouth, and disappointed because it means that I shall have to wait longer to be able to marry." Said Brittany, resting her back against the trunk of the tree.

"That's understandable, Brittany. My mother has ordered that I marry the first man or woman that chooses me to be their wife." Santana told Brittany and Brittany's mind raced to the thought of Samuel being interested in Santana as well. Fear was coursing it's way inside of her at the thought of Samuel being able to choose a wife first, "I am not fond of her orders. I can't stand the thought of having to marry someone that I might not even fall in love with."

"Yes, Santana. It's rather frightening." Said Brittany.

"Well, this may be a bit of a shock, Brittany but... I was going to ask if I could.. Well, if I could kiss you." Santana said shyly, bringing a smile to Brittany's face.

"That would be lovely, Santana." Brittany said and turned to face Santana, who was beaming at Brittany's answer. Brittany felt the butterflies starting to flutter faster and more frantically in her stomach as Santana leaned in. They were inches away from pressing their lips softly together and Santana could smell Brittany's perfume.

"Miss Santana, I'm afraid it is time to leave. Your mother would like you home urgently." Said William, interrupting Brittany and Santana's moment. Brittany jumped back at the sound of William's rough voice and Santana blushed a deep red.

"Yes, alright. Thank you, William." Santana said, looking at her dress so William could not see her blush, "Miss Brittany and myself shall be at the carriage in a moment."

"Yes, Miss." William said before bowing and walking back to the carriage.

"I apologize, Brittany. My mother can be quite demanding at times." Santana said.

"That's quite alright, Santana. Perhaps we should do this again another time." Brittany suggested with a rather disappointing tone in her voice. Santana nodded and leaned in, gently letting her plump lips linger on Brittany's. Brittany's eyes widened at Santana's bold move before she let them close and enjoyed the feeling of Santana's lips on hers. It was a soft kiss, but both girls were beginning to feel things they had never felt before and when the kiss ended, neither of them wanted to go.

"That felt lovely." Said Santana as the two of them pulled away. They helped each other up before Brittany spoke.

"Yes, it did. In all honesty, I've never felt anything like it." Said Brittany as the two girls started making their way back to the carriage.

"I must agree." Santana stated with a smile. Brittany lifted her hand and placed her fingers on her lips, where the tingles were still present. She smiled to herself and glanced at Santana, who was smiling just as greatly.

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

London, England 1674 - The Pierce Castle

"Tubbington, she's perfect!" Exclaimed Brittany as she twirled around the study while her cat lay in his bed, staring at her, occasionally meowing at his owner, "Her smile is so genuine and her lips, so soft! Oh! And our kiss! Well, I must say Lord Tubbington, if I had to kiss her lips for the rest of my life, I'd be quite content."

"Meow!"

"Yes, she is. But her mother wants her to marry right away and has ordered that she marry the first man or woman that asks for her hand. The disappointing thing is that Samuel has taken an interest to her as well and father shall most probably let him choose a wife first. It's just not fair." Brittany explained.

"Miss? I'm sorry to interrupt but your father would like you in the great lounge." Said Emma. Brittany turned around and smiled before pressing a kiss to the cats head and then skipping out of the study.

"Father? Emma's told me you'd like to speak with me." Said Brittany as she approached her father in the great lounge. He turned around and smiled at his daughter.

"Yes, darling. Let's have a chat, shall we?" He said, putting his strong hand on her back, leading her out into the garden, "I've spoken to your brother while you were out."

"Alright. What would you like to speak to me about?" Asked Brittany as she gently lifted her dress as she walked down the steps.

"Well, firstly, I'd like to know whom you were with this afternoon, if you don't mind." Lord Pierce answered while himself and his daughter ventured further into the rather large garden.

"Of course, father. I was with Miss Lopez." Brittany replied, glancing at the flowers surrounding them, "Santana lopez."

"Ah, yes. I've heard of her from your brother. I must say, he's rather fond of her." Her father stated.

"Yes, well so am I. And I am certain that she is fond of me as well. She has no interest in Samuel." Brittany told her father firmly. He glanced at her before nodding, his hands behind his back.

"I've met her parents. Her mother seems rather impatient. It seems she wants her daughter married as soon as possible." He said. Brittany gave a knowing nod and held her hands in front of her.

"Yes. She's told me this afternoon... Before we kissed." Brittany told her father with a smile, "It was a lovely kiss, I must say."

"Are you out of your mind, child?" Lord Pierce asked, "I assume that this afternoon was more of a friendly outing than a date. You know better than to kiss a lady before the first date."

"Yes, father, I know. It was a date of sorts, I suppose. It definitely felt like it." Brittany said, stopping to smell the flowers that were sprouting out of the bushes, completely oblivious to the beaming smile forming on her fathers face.

"Yes, if you're sure, darling." He said, "Come along, we shall be late for lunch if we don't head back to the castle." Brittany nodded and smiled before following her father back to the castle.

"Oh, Miss, you have a visitor." Said Emma as Brittany entered the castle, following her father.

"Whom is it?" Brittany asked, following Emma to the front doors of the castle as her father made his way to the dining hall for lunch.

"Master Abrams, Miss." Said Emma as they reached the doors. Brittany cringed as the name of her former lover rung through her ears. She groaned as they came to a stop.

"Do I have to speak with him? I'd really like to avoid him." Said Brittany as Emma put her hands on the handle of the door.

"I understand, Miss, but he's assured me that he would just like to speak with you. Nothing more." Emma assured her. She sighed and nodded as Emma opened the door to reveal Artie Abrams on the other side, a hand in his pocket as a cocky grin formed on his face.

"Brittany. Always a pleasure." He said, placing a kiss to her hand. She nodded politely and pursed her lips angrily.

"Always address me as 'Miss Pierce', are we understood?" Brittany asked firmly. His smile grew as he bowed, making Brittany cringe.

"Of course, Miss Pierce." He said.

"Good. Now, what is it that you wish to speak with me about?" She asked as she turned and made her way to the great lounge, Artie following.

"Shall we have a cup of tea first?" Artie suggested. Brittany inhaled deeply through her nose as she sat down.

"Very well. Emma? Would you mind making a cup of tea for Master Abrams and myself?" She asked as Artie sat on the opposite sofa. Emma nodded and curtsied.

"Of course, Miss." She said before scurrying away to the kitchen.

"How have you been keeping, Brittany?" He asked, her eyes snapping away from her dress to look at his lips, watching a smug grin form on them.

"Miss Pierce." She reminded with a sharp tone.

"Miss Pierce," he said, "How have you been keeping?"

"Very well," Brittany answered, "Up until you showed up without warning." Arties face fell and he glanced at his feet before meeting Brittany's cold, blue eyes with his own eyes.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that, my love." He said in a daring tone. Her features hardened as soon as the words left the smug boys mouth.

"How dare you address me in such a manner?" She scolded, her sharp eyes piercing into his, "If I have to remind you once more how to address me, I assure you, I shall have a rabid dog feasting on your manhood within seconds... Or shall I say, boyhood, since you are quite clearly not a man." He flinched at her words and straightened his back.

"Very well, Miss Pierce," he said, "Where is that bloody woman with our tea?!"

"Be patient, for God's sakes." Brittany snapped, "She'll be back with our tea in a minute."

"Yes, yes. What's her name again? Emma? Is it?" He asked, leaning back.

"Miss Pilsbury." Brittany corrected and Artie raised his eyebrow.

"Brittany, she is a servant. I shall not address her as 'Miss Pilsbury'. It is not how a servant should be addressed." He said firmly.

"You shall address her however I tell you to." Brittany told him, "I don't remember you becoming God." Artie sighed frustratedly as Emma came back into the room with a tray. She carefully set it on the coffee table and filled both Artie and Brittany's tea cups, "Thank you, Emma."

"My pleasure, Miss." Emma said before giving Artie his cup.

"Thank you... Miss Pilsbury." He said, looking at Brittany who was firmly glaring at him. Emma looked at Artie with wide eyes and then at Brittany who just smiled and nodded. Emma smiled knowingly before nodding.

"You may have the rest of the afternoon off, Emma. In fact, take my father's carriage home. You shall have the day off tomorrow as well." Brittany said.

"Thank you, Miss. Are you positive you shan't. Be needing anything else?" Emma asked.

"Absolutely." Said Brittany before sipping her tea.

"Alright, thank you. I shall be going. Good afternoon, Miss Brittany. Master Abrams." Said Emma, bowing her head before leaving.

"Now, you have your tea. What is it that you'd like to talk about?" Asked Brittany.

"Well, I suppose I shall just get right to the point."

"Yes, please do." Brittany said. Artie cleared his throat.

"I'd like to ask for your hand." Said Artie, putting his tea cup down. Brittany's eyes widened and she put her cup down as well.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"I'd like to ask for your hand... In marriage." Artie said.

"Well, you cannot." Brittany snapped.

"I'm sorry?" Artie asked.

"You cannot ask for my hand in marriage! How dare you even think that you could?! The only feeling I have for you are despise and... Even more despise." Brittany said, standing up.

"You should watch what you say, Brittany." Artie said.

"Don't tell me what I should do. I am a grown woman and I can do whatever I please. Now, I think we are done speaking and quite frankly, it's been a waste of my time. Please leave, I have much better things to do at the moment." Brittany said, straightening out her dress and folding her hands in front of her, "You can let yourself out. Good afternoon... Or, just... afternoon."

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

London, England 1674 - The Lopez Castle

"Mother, what is so important that you had to rudely interrupt my afternoon out?" Asked Santana as she walked into the lounge and stood by the fire place as her mother sipped tea on the sofa.

"Now, now, dear. Let's not snap. I'd just like to have a word. Come sit." Her mother said, putting her tea on it's tray and patting the spot on the sofa next to her.

"No, I'm quite alright standing. Thank you." Said Santana, crossing her arms over her chest.

"As you wish." Her mother said, putting one leg over the other as she leaned back into the couch, "Now, I'd like to know why you've taken such an interest to that Pierce girl? What's her name? Brenda?"

"Brittany, mother and I've taken an interest to her because she's beautiful and incredibly charming and sweet. Anything else?" Santana asked, firmly.

"So, if someone else were to ask for your hand right now, you'd decline? Is that right?" Her mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I would if you hadn't ordered me to marry the very first person to ask for my hand." Said Santana with a slight roll of the eyes, "What is it to you?"

"Well... I have changed my mind about that. I have spoken to Lord and Lady Pierce and they've said that they shall announce which of their children shall be able to pick a wife at-"

"At the Berry's Grand Ball, yes I know. What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Santana after interrupting her mother.

"Well, I've decided that the first person to ask for your hand at the Berry's Grand Ball shall be the person you marry. And that is final." Said Lady Lopez. Santana smiled subtly before nodding her head.

"Yes, alright. Thank you, mother." She said and curtsied before racing upstairs to her bedroom.

She raced into her room and shut the door behind her before leaping onto her silk sheets covering her bed and squealing into her feather filled pillow.

"Oh, thank God for the Pierce's!" She exclaimed before jumping off her bed and running into her adjoining bathroom to take a bath. She ran it herself, not bothering to call her servant, and slowly took off her dress and undergarments before sliding into the boiling hot water. It had started to get cold again and she hadn't had time to take a bath this morning. She sighed as she leaned back and let her naked body soak in the water. She smiled to herself as she let her thoughts wonder to more arousing ones. The thought of Brittany and herself in the bath together crossed her mind and she shook it out of her head very quickly, "Oh, good lord. What is this woman doing to me?"

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

Author's note: Okay. Sorry it's not as long as the last one. Will try update as soon as possible. What did Artie do to Brittany when they were together that's made her despise him so much? Reviews are love guys... Xxx


End file.
